1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jumper device, which is capable of conveniently controlling connection of pins of electrical devices on a mainboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronics and particularly computing, a jumper is a short length of conductor used to close a break in or bypass part of an electrical circuit. Jumpers are typically used to set up or adjust printed circuit boards, such as the mainboard of computers. Jumper pins (points to be connected by the jumper) are arranged in groups called jumper blocks, each group having at least one pair of contact points and often more. In general, each contact in a jumper block terminates in a small metal pin. An appropriately sized conductive sleeve called a jumper, or more technically, a jumper shunt, is slipped over the pins to complete the circuit. FIG. 7 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional jumper 20. The jumper 20 is used to slip over a jumper block 30 of a mainboard 100. The jumper block 30 has a plurality of pins 31, 32, 33, which are electrically connected to electrical devices (not shown). When the jumper 20 is slipped over the jumper block 30, two pins of the jumper block 30 are connected to each other to form a closed circuit (ON state). Therefore, a current may flow between the two pins. On the contrary, when the jumper 20 is not slipped over the jumper block 30, the two pins are an open circuit (OFF state)
In general, the jumper 20 is placed in a kit package for the mainboard 100 when it is not in use. However, once the jumper 20 is removed from the mainboard 100, the jumper 20 tends to be lost and cannot easily be found because the size of the jumper 20 is very small, which will bring inconvenience to the user.
What is needed, therefore, is a jumper device to solve the above-mentioned problem.